


Ruhe nach dem Sturm

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Melodrama, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne und Thiel haben sich gestritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Bei Drabbles kommt mir das unnötig vor, Verzeihung.  
>  **Warnung:** Absolute Melodramatik. Ihr merkt, ich habe einen Hang zur Übertreibung.  
>  **A/N:** Ich muss warten, bis HollyHops neues Kapitel erscheint und habe deswegen nichts Besseres zu tun. Hatte ich schon, aber das darf ich hier jetzt erstens nicht erzählen, weil sonst die Überraschung futsch ist und zweitens ist das fertig geschrieben und fällt somit als Beschäftigung weg. Ich könnte auch für die Schule arbeiten, aber... naaah. Also stand mir der Sinn nach ein bisschen Melodrama. Und am Ende ist es schon wieder Kitsch geworden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so recht zufrieden damit bin. Hm.

 *~*~* 

Auch wenn dieses Wetter nichts Neues war, so hatte dieser Moment doch etwas Irreales. Zu den geschrieenen Worten von eben, der Wut und all der Schrecklichkeit die ein Streit mit sich brachte, war der ruhige fallende Regen ein starker Kontrast. Er ertränkte die negative Spannung, spülte alles weg und ließ nur noch ihn und Boerne da. Sie beide, wie sie eine lange Zeit zusammen draußen standen, sich einen Regenschirm teilten und schwiegen.

Aber irgendwann nahm Boerne seine Hand und ihre Finger glitten ineinander.

Trotz allem, was manchmal schwierig war: Es passte perfekt. Es war perfekt.

 

Thiel drückte Boernes Hand fester.

 


End file.
